


Stolen Moments

by VoidDragonQueen



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Dont copy to another site, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sort Of, everything i touch has angst in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidDragonQueen/pseuds/VoidDragonQueen
Summary: Ever since he saw him from afar, Robin has never wanted anything more than just slightest touch of his fingers against Arsene's.





	Stolen Moments

"We have to see what you can do, Crow." Joker said with a slight scowl.

Robin Hood quietly sighed as they watched Joker summon Arsene. Goro summoned him next, Robin springing out beside him, excited to be this close to Arsene. Robin had only seen Arsene from afar, immediately lovestruck and deeply longing to be by his side, even if only briefly.

After beating the shadows, the group decided how to split up and where to look first. Robin quietly stood off to the side, not wanting to return to Goro's heart just yet.

"Robin Hood." Not quite a growl, but it held its own unspoken threat.

Arsene pressed in close, staring him down. Robin didn't shy away, holding his gaze.

"Hello, Arsene. I suppose we aren't on friendly terms?"

"We aren't. So if you try anything, know I won't hold back."

"Very well. I won't think any differently of you for it." Robin Hood nods, adding to Arsene's confusion, before going back to Goro's side. 

 

Robin Hood watches as Arsene destroys a few shadows on his own.

"Excellent form, Arsene."

Something vaguely flirtatious, something that danced on that edge of platonic and romantic.

Arsene glances over to him, giving him a gruff "Thank you." 

_"What are you doing?"_

_I'm just being friendly, Goro._

Goro sighs and rolls his eyes, leaving it be.

 

Arsene blocks his escape, his wings curling around to confine him further.

“Is there something you want of me, Arsene?”

"Have you been truly flirting with me these past few fights?"

"Yes."

Arsene cocks his head, crossing his arms. Robin shifts slightly, making himself a bit smaller.

"Say the word and I will stop."

"You _are_ flirting with danger, you know."

"Is that not part of the thrill?"

Arsene chuckles and shakes his head. Either it was disbelief, or amusement, but it added the desire for Robin to hear him laugh again.

"You are a strange one."

"Perhaps I am."

Arsene shakes his head again, pulling his wings back. He leaves, and Robin returns to Goro soon after.

 

_"Robin Hood?"_

_Yes, Goro?_

_"Whats going on with you?"_

_I’m just happy you’re making friends and having fun._

_"They aren’t my friends. Stay focused."_

Robin sighed.

_I would say otherwise._ He muttered quietly, Loki rolling his eyes at him.

  
Robin Hood keeps going, keeping an eye out for Arsene's discomfort. The flirting got a bit bolder each time, and yet he could never quite tell what Arsene truly thought about him. Arsene’s expression of his discomfort never came. Neither did any more warnings from Goro.

 

"Robin Hood."

He looks up, not expecting Arsene to join him in putting some distance between their masters’ heated conversation in the other room. He sat up straighter, curious on what his crush could want. He didn’t sound threatening like before.

"Mind if I join you?"

"No. I'm surprised you would want to, considering."

"Well, everyone else scattered, and you're here all by yourself, so." Arsene shrugged.

"So what do I owe for the honor of such beautiful company?" Robin Hood grinned.

"You flatter me." Arsene hummed.

"You seem to enjoy it, unless I'm assuming wrong?"

Arsene shook his head.

"No. But I suppose I've kept you in suspense for too long."

Robin cocked his head at him as Arsene grabs his hand. Arsene brushes his mouth over the back of it gently, looking up at Robin.

"Oh."

"What's wrong? Afraid of being pursued yourself?"

"I just didn't think you would fall for me."

"You are rather convincing."

"What about your friends? What will they think?"

"They may heckle me, but who I give my affections to is my own business."

"If I was able to dream I would say that this is one."

"Oh shush. You've grown on me, and well," Arsene glanced back towards their masters. "I don't think he'd mind."

Robin frowned, moving to hold his hand and squeeze it a little, trying to convey his worry silently. 

"Is everything alright?"

"Let's just make the best of our time, Arsene."

Arsene nodded, covering their hands with his free one.

 

"You think we wouldn't notice?"

Robin Hood glanced at Loki.

"Notice what?"

"You sneaking off every chance you get. Is there something you're not telling us?"

"Why do you care? You don't have to see my face then."

"I mean, that is a bonus, yes. But why?"

"I just want to be alone."

Loki snorts and rolls his eyes, dropping the subject.

 

Arsene corners him to brush their faces together in a mockery of a kiss. Robin brings Arsene closer, pressing their foreheads together.

"Oh, my darling Arsene. I wish we could stay like this forever."

"As do I." Arsene murmured, brushing his fingers down his cheek. "You've stolen my heart, of all things. Impressive, my sweet Robin."

"You stole mine first."

_“Robin, come.”_

“Ah, my master is calling me. I hate parting from you so soon but I must.”

“A shame. But we'll still be together again soon.”

Robin gave him another quick kiss before he went back.

  
"Robin, you're being too quiet."

Robin glances at Loki, who took a step back. Goro stared up at him from his phone.

"Goro, please, it's not too late. Stop this."

"Why the change so suddenly?"

"They are your friends, Goro. Rethink this, I’m begging you." 

"They are our targets, Robin. It's nothing personal. You... Don't you _dare_ tell me you're _attached_ to them."

"They can help you. Look, I just want what's best for you."

"Liar!" Loki snarled. "Don't you dare claim that."

"I'm more concerned about him than you!"

They started yelling at and over each other, much to the annoyance and headache of Goro.

"Enough!" Goro snarled, making them both stop. "I thought you'd have learned your place by now, Robin."

Robin bowed his head and backs away. He could hear the threat in his voice.

"Aren't you going to apologize?"

He backs up against the wall, saying nothing.

"Tch, whatever. I don’t have the time for your insolence right now. "

Goro finishes his preparations, calling both of them back into his heart and leaving the casino behind.

  
Robin is quiet, isolating himself from everyone. He doesn't want to see Arsene, now that they're so close to the end. Of course, Arsene finds him anyway. Arsene gently folds his wings back as he regards him, his head lowered in concern.

"Darling, what are you doing all by yourself? Do you mean to avoid me?"

"Our time is coming to a close soon. I just didn't want to get either of our hopes up."

Arsene presses closer, Robin making himself smaller.

"So what, you're just going to isolate yourself and be miserable?"

"It will hurt us both, Arsene, if we continue like this."

"It will. But must you deprive yourself of even the smallest of pleasures?"

Robin thinks about it, shifting away as Arsene sits down next to him.

"I must've worried you. I'm sorry."

"It’s alright. As long as you'll still let me partake in your company while we still have time together, I'll be happy. If you don't wish me to do so, say something my dear." 

"Stay. Please," Robin pulls him close. "I want... no, I need you to stay."

Arsene shifts so he's in his lap, slowly petting him. Robin leaned into it, pressing their foreheads together. He gingerly wraps his arms around Arsene's waist, closing his eyes.

_I'm sorry for what’s about to happen._

But he couldn't say that out loud, so he went for the next best thing.

"No matter what happens, remember that I love you."

"Robin-"

"I really do. I know we must part ways after this. I don't know if we'll see each other again."

"I hope we will." Arsene murmured, dropping his arms around his neck.

Robin's heart dropped, pulling him closer.

"Darling?"

Robin presses their faces together, simulating a kiss.

"My sweet Arsene, know that I adore you more than anything in the world." 

"My little sweet talker, you'll flatter me to death if you keep this up." Arsene teases, giving him another kiss.

Robin almost lets out a cry at the thought, biting it back as Arsene showered him with kisses along his face and neck.

_Does he know? Is he aware what’s going to happen? No, he can’t know, this is just more of his teasing._

"You're so gorgeous." Robin mumbled, burying his face into the crook of Arsene's neck.

_I don’t deserve you._

“Says the most handsome thief.” Arsene crooned.

 

_"Hope you're ready, Robin."_ Goro says, preparing for bed. _"Tomorrow's the day."_

_Mhm._

Goro rolls his eyes, putting the toothbrush down.

"What, no pleas, no backtalk?"

_What is there to say to you when you won't listen anyway?_

 

There was something about the way Arsene moved in battle that got Robin wandering over his body, igniting the desire buried in his chest. The strong flap of wings, the gracefulness of his brutal attacks, the intensity of his flames as he concentrated. Every step closer filled him with dread as they got closer to what was coming. There was no breaks, no reprieve save for their masters quickly refueling their energy before moving on. He longed for one last brush of Arsene’s fingers against his own, but he knew their time was up.

The three of them watched in mixed silence as Joker was forcibly dragged away from the casino.

 

_Please. Please rethink this. He doesn't have to know. Goro, please. They- Joker can help you!_

Goro ignores him, walking past the desk and down.

_Goro don't do this! It's not worth it! Please please please!_

Loki growled in warning.

_"Will you stop?"_ Goro snapped at him.

_You don't have to listen to him! How would he know?_

_"Robin, I’m warning you."_

_Please just listen! I’m trying to help you!_

Loki moves to shut him up, but Robin dodges his lunge.

_They would understand! I’m begging you to stop! You don't have to-!_

The door opens, Joker sitting there bruised and dazed. Akechi takes out the guard, aiming the gun at his head.

_Goro! Don't-!_

"This is where your justice ends."

He pulls the trigger, the gunshot loud to Robin's ears. He collapses the same time Joker does, the words dying in his throat. Robin Hood was silent the whole train ride home. Arsene trapped behind his eyes. A bullet to the head. His heart shattered. He wished he could’ve set things right, to change Goro while he still had a chance. But he couldn't and it was too late now.

  
"Robin Hood. Get up. We have shadows to kill."

Robin didn't move.

"Robin, I said-"

Loki brushed Goro’s shoulder gently.

"Come now, I wouldn't worry about him when you have me. Let him be a brat."

Robin didn't bother defending himself. There was no point to it.

  
Robin couldn't quite explain how he was feeling now. He was relieved Arsene was alive, but also helpless as Loki started tearing into the Thieves. 

_Was I being used...? No, he wouldn't. But… he never said he loved me either._

Robin felt conflicted as the battle unfolded. Arsene didn’t say anything, his flames bright and hungry with vengeance.

_He never cared about me, did he? Why would he?_

He is jolted out of his thoughts as Goro falls. Loki is panting hard, heaving, barely moving. Robin listened as the cognitive version of his master threatens him to kill the others. He moved as Goro raised his gun, gently bringing his attention to the emergency panel behind them.

_You can still save them. Please. Rebel against your father. Save Joker._

Goro swallowed, saying his goodbyes after shooting his double and the emergency button. The metal barrier slammed in between them as the shadows gathered.

_Goodbye Arsene. May you find your true love one day._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, a dumb throwaway line in another fic of mine gave me this idea, something short and a little sad. I had thought about making this two chapters but I wasn't really happy with the other chapter, so one shot it is.


End file.
